


Argumentation

by skaralding



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Control Issues, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Light BDSM, No Uchiha Massacre, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaralding/pseuds/skaralding
Summary: Sometimes, Naruto and Itachi’s arguments move right past her yelling at the top of her lungs to him looming over her bound, spread-eagled body in his bed.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 17
Kudos: 220
Collections: Favorite Reads





	Argumentation

**Author's Note:**

> Churned this out due to [high quality meme inspiration](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/459808.html?thread=2749177888#cmt2749177888), and am now reposting my work here. Yet another no-massacre AU with vaguely implied time travel and a very fucked up Itachi :D

“You never listen to me,” Itachi was saying, his fingers drawing ticklish trails down the insides of Naruto’s bound, spread thighs. “You know I don’t like it.”

Naruto wished she didn’t know where this was going. The first time this had happened, she’d thought Itachi had been joking, that he wouldn’t follow through on his deadpan threat to tie her up and devour her.

Initially, she hadn’t really known what to think of Itachi. The way Sasuke worshipped the ground he walked on was always good for an eyeroll, even though Naruto knew very well that something like half the chunin and jonin in the village felt that same way about Itachi.

The facts supported their awe. Itachi hadn’t been the youngest chunin or jonin in Konoha’s history—that dubious honour belonged to Kakashi-sensei—but he wasn’t widely acknowledged as the best of his generation for his presence, his looks, or his preternatural skill. His mission statistics alone were enough to paper over all kinds of personal failings, and the ones he possessed were narrow enough that village administration could safely ignore them.

‘Controlling’ was the one thing everyone admitted as Uchiha Itachi’s central fault, and much as Naruto had been prepared to deal with it during the handful of missions in which she’d been assigned to Itachi’s team as their sealing expert, she’d still been shocked. Meals, gear, travelling pace, brief interactions with civilians, jutsu selection, all of that came in for pointed little comments and ‘suggestions’ from Itachi, suggestions the other two jonin sighed and followed without a word.

By the end of their first shared mission, Naruto was ready to crawl out of her own skin just to get a moment away from him. She was the only one that flouted his unspoken rules. She felt as if he was always watching her, evaluating her, and she hated it.

By the end of their third, and thankfully final shared mission, Naruto had taken to cursing him under her breath as a controlling psycho bastard hottie. Itachi had heard her. She’d _wanted_ him to hear her, wanted some kind of reaction other than a blank, politely forbidding glance, and the one she’d got—that same glance, with a nearly imperceptible smile that said ‘so what?’—had infuriated her.

She’d only agreed to the first date in order to find some plausible way to enter his bedroom and piss all over his bed.

She’d agreed to the fifth date because she refused to admit there wasn’t a way to annoy him without him ending up balls deep inside her.

She was still with him, a year and a half since that first, frustratingly nice date, because he’d somehow found a way to continue to be a controlling, secretive, mentally imbalanced freak without getting on her nerves too much or ever doing anything so far over the line that she lost her head and poisoned him.

(Naruto wasn’t even sure poisoning him would work. Or that he wouldn’t spot what she’d done, smile as he drank from the tainted cup, and only end up mildly sick for a few hours, due to his incredibly unnatural resistance. She still liked to imagine it.)

“You’re not even listening, are you?” Itachi was smiling now. Not good. “Well.”

“Nothing you do to me is going to make me agree to go to your family dinner,” Naruto hissed. “Nothing, okay? So you can—”

“You’re my fiance. It’ll be strange if you don’t attend.”

“I am not your _fucking_ —”

“You still have the ring.”

“You didn’t _say_ it was for—hngh!” The worst thing about arguing with him like this wasn’t how helpless she felt when he did things like leaning down and giving her a stinging bite on her inner thigh. The worst thing wasn’t the rush of arousal she felt whenever he went beyond teasing her with his touch. It’d been a year and a half, okay? It’d be weird if she hadn’t yet gotten used to how thoroughly her body always betrayed her with him.

The worst thing was the way Itachi looked at her while he bit down, and then followed off with a slow, lingering lick. Confident. Relaxed, which was rare for him, rare enough that even though Naruto desperately wanted to win this discussion (arguments were so much worse), she couldn’t help but feel guilty about it.

“Now that you know what the ring is for,” Itachi murmured, his breath hot against the inside of her aching thigh, “what do you think?”

Naruto gulped. She curled her hands into fists, because that way she wouldn’t embarrass herself by reflexively making hand seals for a substitution jutsu she knew she wouldn’t even be able to cast. That Itachi preferred (and meticulously maintained and replaced) chakra restraint cuffs for these occasions was something Naruto usually loved mocking him for, even well after the moment he’d locked her into them.

They both knew the cuffs were symbolic, that someone as valued by the village as Naruto drilled on how to escape worse restraints than these twice a year. They both knew Naruto was only still in his bed because she wanted to be.

That didn’t mean she had to admit to it. That certainly didn’t mean handing him the kind of win he was pushing for right now, with this fucked up proposal.

Even as Naruto prepared to speak her pointed refusal, she couldn’t help but shrink inside at the thought of what he was would do to her for it. “I… I’m not.” She couldn’t help but gulp again. “Interested. In marriage.”

Itachi just went on watching her, even as he pressed a light, close-mouthed kiss to the place where he’d bitten her. “Oh?”

He was smiling again. She could hear it in his tone. “N-not with anyone,” she found herself saying. “It’s not about you.”

“That’s supposed to make me feel better,” Itachi said, drawing back from her thigh. “Right?”

Naruto let out a disdainful huff, determined to push past this stupid teasing song and dance. He was going to punish her anyway; why wait? “If you were normal—”

As always, that did the trick. Itachi’s hand was around her throat before she could finish that last word, cutting off her circulation. She barely even had time to struggle before she felt his hand slide into her panties.

“You’re not normal either,” he said. “Are you?”

Naruto didn’t know what was worse, the way he shifted his grip on her throat just enough to let her breathe, but not speak, or the fact that he wasn’t even properly fingering her. His fingers were just dipping in and out of her betraying wetness, playing with the fluid leaking from her aching pussy.

Itachi never called Naruto a slut, never mocked her for being easy; he just made her feel it, and _feel_ it, until she was breathless and stupid and begging to come even though she knew he wouldn’t listen, wouldn’t satisfy her.

Sometimes, when he wasn’t in the mood to hear her beg, so he would gag her.

_Not this time,_ Naruto kept thinking, shuddering beneath his persistent, infuriatingly light touch. _Please not this time. I’ll die._

“Ssh,” Itachi murmured. “There’s no way I’ll ever let you die.” Which, as always, would have been a romantic, if seriously overdramatic thing to say, if it wasn’t almost immediately followed by the even quieter whisper of: “You owe me. You have to live.”

Naruto had yet to hear him say creepy shit like that out loud when she wasn’t being distracted by the orgasm he was refusing to let her have, so she continued to pretend he hadn’t said anything.

Thankfully, that was when Itachi let go his grip on her throat and finally moved to settle down between her trembling legs. Unfortunately, instead of lying down on top of her as he did that, he pressed soft, sucking kisses down the inside of her left thigh.

“Can you…?” Naruto said, hating herself. She could see the way his erection strained the front of his trousers, and she wanted it. “You’re not just literally going to… going to eat me down there?”

“If I fuck you tonight,” Itachi said, the words muffled against her skin, “I’ll make you pregnant.”

Naruto froze. She knew that flat, calm tone; he was serious. “You wouldn’t…”

“You’d have to marry me,” was the low, sly answer. “Still think I wouldn’t?”

Naruto glared up at him. She didn’t know how far she could push things with him, at times like this. Probably he’d make a big production of coming in her raw, only to watch her swallow down a prevention pill the next day without batting an eye, but she didn’t know for sure.

“If I can’t have what I want,” Itachi said, stroking his finger gently between her pussy lips, “neither can you.” Then he bent down and sucked on her clitoris, hard, and Naruto lost a moment to the searing shock of that sudden stimulation. “Do you like it?”

“Fuck yo… ngh…”

He didn’t say anything for a long time after that. He didn’t thrust his tongue inside her. It was all external, light licks and flicks and sucks that kept her squirming and restless. Not enough. The noises he made were far more obscene than what he was actually doing.

“Please…” Naruto had long since lost all semblance of self-control. “I’ll do anything…”

Itachi pulled his mouth off her clit with a soft, wicked slurp. “I don’t believe you.”

Naruto squirmed. “I—agh—nnhn—”

“Hm?”

“I’ll… marry…”

“Will you?” This time, when he pulled away, he slipped one finger all the way inside her, letting her clench down on it desperately for a brief moment before sliding it back out. “And the dinner?”

“I’ll go…”

“I won’t let you off, this time,” Itachi said, calmly. “I’m serious. You should think about it.”

“Don’t—” But he was already back to licking Naruto again, his cruel hands keeping her tensing thighs spread open. “ _No_ …”

Her first orgasm only hit when he took pity on her, switching from the delicate kisses and sucks he applied to her clit to a strong, almost overwhelming suction. Even then, it wasn’t enough, her cunt clenching around nothing, empty and aching and sore from the contractions and still hungry for more.

“Have you thought about it?”

Naruto, her head lolled back against the pillow, could only blink away tears of frustration and say: “No.” All she could think about was how to get him to properly see to her. “I didn’t, I’m sorry.”

“Then—”

“No, wait, _wait_ , Itachi, please…”

This time, he thrust his tongue deep inside her, stroking it in and out, the movements deliberately too slow to feel like much. Then, when he had her whimpering incoherently again, he pulled back and swallowed, licking his lips, and started back in on her entrance again, teasing it with his fingers.

Now and then, he’d ramp up the intensity, sucking in her clit and biting down on it gently. Naruto wanted to die. “You can’t,” Itachi said, fervently, even as he lapped up more of her fluids. “Mm. So good.”

That was when Naruto started writhing. Even in her haze, she knew what he sounded like when he was touching himself. He was always so silent when he did stuff to her, never saying so much as a word of about how it felt to touch her, and yet, the moment he had his own hand on his stupid fucking dick, he _would_ say something, just one or two words or a wordless moan, and even if it wasn’t much it still made her ridiculously jealous and furious both.

“Ssh, okay, okay, ssh, fine,” she heard Itachi say, over her panicky sobs. “Don’t forget you asked for it.”

Naruto could only soothe her rage at hearing that with a growl in the back of her throat. Itachi filled her slowly. Perfectly. His full weight drove down on top of her, and he must have been satisfied by the amount he got to torture her, because his pace was just right.

Coming with him rooted deep inside her made Naruto’s eyes roll back in her head. He kept pounding into her all the way through, relentless, his breathing only a little ragged. His hands crept under her ass, holding her to him as if he thought the slightest space between their hips would let her get away.

_I’m chained to the bed,_ Naruto thought, even as she sobbed beneath him. _You fucking psycho. I don’t know why I even—_ And then he was driving in hard, and she remembered, she could feel one of his hands creeping back up to pinch her nipples until they stung, and the resulting orgasm tore her apart.

“Get pregnant,” Itachi growled. “Stay with me.” It should have been ridiculous, hearing him say both things in that low, desperate tone. Instead, it made Naruto go limp and pliant as he arched and shuddered above her, all while telling herself it was alright to let him think he’d won, just this once. “Did I hurt you?”

“Just because I’m not always in the field—”

“I know, Naruto. I was just making sure.”

Afterwards, Itachi was always solicitous, though not at all as if the person that had choked her over a forbidden word or chained her up or licked her until she wanted to die had had anything to do with him. When he smiled as he pulled out of her, it was one of the normal ones, the one that said “I’ll take care of you” in the most generic possible fashion.

The next morning, when Naruto asked what time the dinner was so she could see about adjusting her shifts to accommodate going, Itachi looked at her, eyebrows raised, genuine surprise on his face. “You changed your mind?”

Naruto had to count to ten under her breath to keep from decking him. “Yes,” she finally bit out. And then added, when Itachi’s eyes started crinkling at the corners: “Don’t fucking push it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought <3


End file.
